strikeforceheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike Force Heroes Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Strike Force Heroes Wiki! Here is where you can find general information on how to help the wiki. How to help out If you have strategic information to add, you can create a thread on our Forums, if you have general, trivia, or neutral tactical information to add, you can add it to the corresponding article. Keep in mind the following *Do not add opinions to articles. *Use in game names, example, while the M-32 is a Grenade Launcher, it should be considered an Explosive on articles. If an article does not exist, you can create it by typing it's name in the box. Be sure to search to see if the information is already in another page. And make sure the article is relevant to Strike Force Heroesfirst. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create article To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. Community Portal The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. To find out information about how the community works, see Community. New to wikis? If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. Want to discuss stuff? If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community